Make Believe
by mindset
Summary: Just Play Along. One shot. EriolxTomoyo


**MAKE BELIEVE**

**Disclaimer:** I no own Card Captor Sakura and will never be...

**Pairing(s):** Hiiragizawa Eriol x Daidouji Tomoyo

**Author's Notes:** Oh, I can't believe it! I posted something! *throws confetti* I'm afraid I already lost my fanfic writing capability a long time ago due to constant writer's block and loads of school works. I'm enjoying my life as a cosplayer as well, I hope someday I would be able to cosplay Ruby Moon *laughs*. I just have to fulfill my 6 costumes plan for Asuka Langley Sohryu of Evangelion, I just did her Shunya Yamashita version last March. Yeah I know, shameless plugging.

And oh, I hope you'd like this one. Read until the end my dears. I miss having you guys around, I miss reading your messages and reviews, it means a lot to me.

Oh God, how I miss Eriol and Tomoyo too! I've been stucked with this Korean phenomena lately, so yeah, huge dilemma. *laughs*

This is getting long~

On with the story!

* * *

Tomoeda will never be the same, I mused as I make my way to the huge dining hall magnificently decorated by my own maids and bodyguards. This year I decided to host our reunion. This is the first time that all our families would be gathering up together to catch up with each other's lives, not only are we seeing each other but also our children. I laughed as I passed by Yamazaki, he's telling another good lie which got most of the children fooled, I'm glad some things still remain the same. I spot Sakura and Syaoran's twins as they chased each other around the backyard. Yamazaki and Chiharu's little girl is playing dolls with my five years old daughter. Kero is on the table eating his fourth slice of cake and as I turn my head on the quiet corner near the fireplace, I saw my own little son quietly reading with Spinel Sun.

Wait. Spinel Sun? Does that mean..

"Good evening, Tomoyo. You look enchanting tonight."

As I turn around, I came face to face with **HIM**.

"Thank you, Eriol. I just wish I could fully enjoy your compliment."

He smiled. That same smile that imprisons not only my heart but all the other hearts that manage to set sight on it. Eriol will never change, still the ladies man that he is.

"And why is that?"

The nerve of this man, really.

"Where's your wife, ?" I dare asked him. "I would like to meet the woman that tames the Casanova."

"At home, not feeling well. I believe you know her very well, Tomoyo."

I can't help but smile, "I just hope she's not Mizuki-sensei."

"Oh no, no." He laughed. "And how about you, former Ms. Daidouji, where is your husband?" He paused, taking a sip of his wine. "I would like to meet the man that caught a nightingale."

I was mesmerized with how his lips touch the rim of his glass, the way he sipped the red liquid, the way he tasted and appreciates his drink and the way he... SMIRKS.

Wait.

Damn. He caught me gaping at him!

"He's on a business trip." I answered him. There's something in me that is still drawn to him after all these years. There's a part of me that still wanted to touch him, a part of me that longed for him. But why? I shouldn't feel this way, right?

"Ah I see…" I heard him clear his throat, "Do you miss him?"

No, I miss YOU…

"Well, yes of course, he's my husband after all."

There's a far look in his eyes, is he sad? "Are you happy, Eriol?"

"Are you, Tomoyo?" This isn't good. One of us is bridging the gap between us, is it him? Or is it me? Or is it the both of us? But why?

"Yes, I am." I saw the brief flash of pain in his eyes as I uttered those words.

"Good for you then. I am quite happy as well; I have a good wife and now a father of two. It's just that…" He looked straight into my eyes, his Sapphire orbs begging. "She's no you, Tomoyo, she's no you."

This should stop.

"This isn't going anywhere, Eriol, I have to go."

He didn't let me. As he imprisoned my hand in his, I just knew then, it will always be HIM.

oooOooo

I avoided Eriol after our little moment, but I kept my eyes on him for the rest of the night. I saw him chatting with Syaoran for some time, probably about the World Series or their business ventures.

I busied myself by spending time with the girls, sharing how our lives changed now that we all have our own families. We reminisced our childhood days and how we met our spouses.

As the night goes deeper, I found myself making my way to the garden. I found Eriol there, sitting on the grass, his face tilted upward towards the direction of the moon. He looks so ethereal, then and there, with the moonlight directly illuminating his handsome face. His eyes are close as if dreaming. The night is chilling and yet he chose to have his coat off and leave the first three buttons of his long sleeves open. I have to smile on that, **Eriol and his vanity**.

I silently made my way to him, "Aren't you cold?"

"Make me warm." He opened his eyes and offered his hand to me.

I took it and he guided me to sit on the grass with him, situated between his legs and my back resting on his broad chest. His arms circled my waist and finally, he rested his chin on my shoulder. For some time, we're already contented just listening to each other's heartbeat and the rhythmic pattern of our breathing.

"Eriol?"

"Hmm?" He nuzzled my neck.

"What do you think will happen if we did marry each other?"

He started playing with my hair, "Well, you're mother would probably hate me for taking you away from her. Syaoran and Touya would probably accuse me of child abuse. OR on the eve of my return from a business trip, you would call me and ask if I could return home and attend our class reunion acting like we've never been married and worst, act like we're married to some other people."

I have to smile on that, I twisted my body so I would be able to see his face. "I just wanted to know how it would feel like if I am not married to a perfect man like you…"

He kissed my lips, "I am nowhere near perfect, Tomoyo, but I am glad you said that."

I shook my head. "No, you are indeed perfect in my eyes, Mr. Hiiragizawa. And you know what I learned with this whole make believe thing?"

"What is it?"

"I could never live without you. Just the thought of you being married to some other woman, being a father to somebody else's children, seeing you in a class reunion looking as hot as ever but belonging to someone else scares me, Eriol…"

His hug tightens as he kissed my temple. "I just want you to know that I feel the same way… You will always be Mrs. Tomoyo D. Hiiragizawa to me and to the whole world. I couldn't picture myself loving anyone other than you, my dear plum blossom."

"Not even Mizuki-san?"

He laughed, "Not even her. After all these years, Tomoyo, still jealous of Kaho?"

I feel like I was once again back to my teenage days, I pouted. "Who could blame me, everyone thought you would eventually marry her!"

"Did I? Who's my wife now?"

"Me."

There goes his triumphant smirk again. "I think I deserve some rewards tonight, Tomoyo. I had to polish my acting skills just to pull off our little game and might I add that it's quite hard considering that I miss you so much."

Payback time.

"Sorry to deprive you of your little happiness, Mister, but you do remember those times we spent together before you went to New York, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I am pregnant with your third child, idiot."

* * *

**End Notes:** Finally! This story had been piling up my fanfic notebook for about a year already, thank God it's summer I was able to find time to type it here.

Thank you guys for reading!

I hope you'd leave something for me *hint* XD Even a simple smiley would make me happy!


End file.
